Pretty Little Liars
by Jem 4ever
Summary: It's been years since the girls have seen Hanna. But when she returns, she brings more than just herself.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been 5 years since graduation. It's also been 5 years since Emily and the girls have seen or spoken to Hanna.**

**June 12th 2019**

Emily and Spencer were sitting at the Grille waiting for Aria to get there. They've been out

of school for about 3 months now.

"So, how's being engaged to Toby going?" Emily asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I love it. What about you? How does being engaged to Paige feel?"

Emily smiled and was about to answer when she heard the bell on the door ring. She looked up thinking it was Aria and saw a blonde that looked to be about their age. She didn't recognize her at first but she saw the mystery blonde look at a mini-blonde on her hip and whisper something and then turn to another mini-blonde at her side. The mystery blonde whispered something to the little girl and Emily watched turn and point in her direction. Emily knew exactly who the mystery blonde was as soon as she saw the little girl's face.

"Hey Em, are you alr-" Spencer started to ask but didn't get to finish as Emily was walking away. "Ok then."

"Han?"

"Emily. Hey." Hanna breathed. She put the little girl on her hip down and then wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm good." She replied.

"Yeah?

"Yeah." Hanna said. She was going to say something else but was interrupted by the mini-blonde pulling on her leg.

"Momma I hungry." She said.

"Ok Skye. Let's get a table and order our food."

**Ok so this my first time doing a Pretty Little Liars story, so please be nice. For the ones reading Criminal Minds, I am working on Chapter 6. If anyone has a better name for the Criminal Minds story, then please send your ideas and I will use one. **


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

"Momma? Skye?" Emily asked. By this time Spencer had made her way over to the booth they were sitting in.

"Hey Han, it's good to see you." She said leaning over to hug Hanna and then settled back against the seat.

"Yeah she called me Momma. These are my daughters: Skyelynne Marie (points to left) and Anahbella Grace (points to right.) Skye, Bella these are Mommy's friends: Emily and Spencer. Can they call you A

Aria walked in at that moment and smiled when she saw Hanna.

"Oh my gosh Han, it's been way to long. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good."

"Who are these two cuties?" Aria asked.

"This is Bella Grace and Skye Marie." She replied once again pointing to the left and then the right. "Bella, Skye this is Mommy's other friend Aria."

Bella waved and then went back to drinking the hot chocolate Emily had gotten her. Emily thought it was strange that the 3 ½ year would want hot chocolate since it was nearly 90 degrees out, but went ahead and got it when Hanna said she liked it that way.

"Hi. Can we call you Aunt Ari?"

"Of course. You know, you two look just like your Momma. Both of you do."

"They may look like me, but they have their daddy's temper problem."

"Temper problem? I didn't know Caleb has a temper problem." Spencer chimed in at that time.

"He's uh...He's not their dad." Hanna said quietly. Her mood had gone from really happy to sad in a mater Of seconds and Spencer hated that she was the cause of it.

"Han? What do you mean he's not their dad?" Emily asked. She had seen the mood change in Hanna and was concerned about it.

"I don't want to talk about it here." Hanna said.

"Ok, do you want to head over to my apartment and talk there?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Hanna said. She instructed Bella to throw her cup away and then picked Skye up.

"Momma can I have another?"

"Not right now sweetie."

Emily bent down to the young blonde's level and said, "I have some hot chocolate at my house that I don't want. Do you know anyone who could drink it?"

Bella jumped up and down and said, "Me, me! I will Ain't Emmy!"

"Ok then, let's go get this girl some hot chocolate." Emily said.

The girls each went to their respective cars and headed to Emily apartment.

* * *

><p>Once there Emily put in her favorite princess movie and handed Bella her hot chocolate and Skyelynne her juice before going to the kitchen.<p>

"Ok, that should occupy them for a couple of hours, so we should be able to talk without them hearing."

"Good, I don't want them to hear this." She took a deep breath before continuing.


	3. AN

I've been trying to think of a way for Hanna to explain her situation and how she got the twins, her boyfriend abusing her, ect. If anyone has any ideas on how to write a conversation like that, please leave a review of PM me.


End file.
